


Messages Left

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using someone else's phone isn't always wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages Left

“Call John; tell him to bring drain cleaner…” shouted Zed from the bathroom.

“Not again…” Chas muttered.

“Don’t blame me. I’m not the one summoning water demons…”

“…banishing…”

“Maybe he needs to learn to banish this too…”

“It might have been the rain…it happens sometimes…” He doubted that, however, it wasn’t raining very hard. “My cell’s dead.” He’d intended to charge it last night, but then he and John had been called away on a consult and the cell phone was forgotten. John was still out, and Chas intention of coming home to sleep was now waylaid by a clogged toilet.

Or maybe the shower. He didn’t know without going in there, and Zed had not given the all clear.

“Mine’s on the table.”

Chas began pushing tabs on her phone, searching for her contacts, expecting John to be in it. He ended in past calls list and stared at the most recent number; he knew that area code. Feeling guilty but needing to appease the monster within, he glanced towards the bathroom and scrolled to themost recent message left and pressed play.

He only heard the first few words before the bathroom door opened and he cut the message short. He and Zed stared at each other as she crossed the room, Zed with a perplexed expression that questioned his look of angry betrayal.

“Why’d you have to call him?”

“Who?”

“Corrigan…”

She frowned and tossed the phone aside. “For John…”

“He could’ve called John…”

“You,” Zed purred, wrapping her arms about his neck, “could learn to trust me.”

“But…”

“Business…purely business…”

She smothered him with kisses, making him forget the phone call for now. But Corrigan would have to be dealt with later.

“Much later,” she murmured…and kissed him again as the rain splattered against the roof above.


End file.
